ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Ashley the Warrior
Ashley the Warrior is a Japaneese-American-action fantasy video game series based on Swordsgirl by Ashton Bitum, being published by since November 3rd, 2020. Synopsis A few months after Ashley: The Next Warrior, Ashley starts pushing her warrior/teacher career into a society. However, some old and new menaces return. Games #''Ashley the Warrior'' (2020) #''Ashley: Rise of the Robotics'' (2021) #''Ashley: The Dark Ages'' (2022) #''Ashley and The Dinosaur Queen'' (2023) Characters Main *'Ashley Naigs' (voiced by Susan Egan) - a self-aware and honest teacher and a warrior who goes on in dangerous and sometimes soft adventures. *'Katie "Kate" Powers' (voiced by Catherine Taber) - a selfless and brave young student in Ashley's school that has special abilities. Supporting *'Maria Spikes' (voiced by Tara Strong) - TBD **'Spikey' (vocal effects by Grey Griffin) - a dog Maria adopted in the forest. *'James Knices' (voiced by TBD) - a paranoid teacher who was Ashley's husband before breaking up for unknown private reasons. *'Lance Branch' (voiced by TBD) - TBD Antagonists *'Velo the Dinosaur King' (voiced by TBD) - a TBD dinosaur king that can kill anyone who gets in his way. **'One-Eyeball' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Deadly Face Paints', consisting of: **'Alexis' (voiced by TBD) - TBD **'Bella' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'The Killer Robotics', consisting of: **'Raker' (voiced by TBD) - TBD **'Geroge' (voiced by TBD) - TBD ** *'Oscar the Devil' (voiced by TBD) - TBD Gameplay Unlike some Swordsgirl games, the player has the option to choose to be either Ashley or Katie. But after you complete the first story, you can choose to play either Maria or Lance. Differences *Veronica doesn't make an appearance in this game series, mostly because the developers wanted to focus on Ashley. **However, her daughter still makes an appearance. *Alejandro technically no longer exists due to Velo taking the role. There are some hints proving it. *Ashley and James broke up before the plot of the game series started. *Velo the Dinosaur King serves as the main antagonist for the series, being a replacement to Alejandro. *Imp Kings are no longer a thing due to the controversy on 2018 about the developer's supposed "fetish" of overusing imps. **Due to this, Oscar's character was rebranded to become a devil. *The game series is now taking a mature route, TBD. In other media Comics #''Ashley: Rebellion'' (2020-present, DC Comics) #''Katie Powers: Origins'' (2021, DC Comics) Manga #''Ashley: Life'' (2023, TBD) Series #''Ashley: The Warrior Hero (2021-present, Netflix) Tropes See: /Tropes Trivia *This game was made as a tribute to Ashton Bitum, who died during the development of the game. **Fun Fact: After the game ends, we see a black screen with the text saying: It's been a long journey, see you soon pal. *Katie Powers quickly became an icon for Nintendo (including Mario) that in fact, some developers teased there might be a film about her someday. Category:Video game franchises Category:Nintendo Category:Nintendo games Category:Nintendo Switch Category:Swordsgirl Category:2020 Category:Video games Category:Video Games Category:CNReactionGuy18's Ideas